This post-doctoral fellowship program is designed to train dermatologists and basic scientists who desire a thorough grounding in one or more of the following broad disciplines: biochemistry, cell biology, enzymology, genetics, immunology, microbiology, molecular biology, morphology, and photobiology. The basic aim of training is to provide an environment in which outstanding fellows can learn to be independent researchers in cutaneous biology. This goal will be accomplished through a mentored laboratory experience coupled with an intensive educational enrichment program. The thrust of our postdoctoral research training is that committed individuals spend a minimum of 2 years in a basic research laboratory and receive general and specialized instruction in the techniques of the laboratory by working on a well conceived problem with one or more mentors. During this time they will also be instructed in critical thinking, writing and presentation skills, the peer-review process and th responsible conduct of research. Trainees can choose research areas under the mentorship of senior scientists, either in the Department of Dermatology or in other departments (Cell and Molecular Biology, Chemistry, Medicine, Microbiology and Immunology, Pathology, or Pediatrics). Examples of research are: cell adhesion, cell motility, cell proliferation and differentiation, cutaneous immunology, epithelial stem cell biology, experimental carcinogenesis, extracellular matrix biology, inflammation, RNA silencing, signal transduction, wound healing and viral pathogenesis. The training sites on the Chicago and Evanston campuses provide state-of-the-art resources and facilities within individual laboratories and shared resources, including the Skin Disease Research Center. In addition to in lab training, a major focal point of the program centers around educational enrichment activities. Trainees will attend and participate in seminar series such as the Bench to Bedside lecture series, the Epithelial Biology Group, basic science journal clubs, laboratory Works in Progress meetings, a Wound Healing and Fibrosis series and the Grand Rounds lecture series organized through the Department of Dermatology. Our first priority will be to enroll physician/scientists who have completed their residency in dermatology and hold either an M.D./Ph.D. or an M.D. degree. We will also consider Ph.D. scientists. Candidates will be carefully selected to include only those with outstanding academic records, who show considerable interest and commitment to cutaneous research and desire to continue in academic dermatology. Given the sustained strengthening of the Department of Dermatology, including the awarding of a Skin Disease Research Center, and a dramatic increase in dermatology residents with M.D./Ph.D. degrees, the time is right for formal support of a Post Graduate Training Program in Cutaneous Biology.